Snapshots are used to capture the state of a storage array (or other storage device) at certain moments in time. Often, snapshots are created in accordance with a protection schedule that specifies the moments at which the snapshots are to be created. While protection schedules can be configured by individuals, in many instances, such protection schedules are not optimally configured, resulting in a reduction in the storage array performance (e.g., increased time to process a read/write request).